series of one-shots
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: Here I will publish my one-shots and my contributions to the VA10thanniversary project as one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Good news for me, maybe some bad news for you guys. I have a job and starting soon. So I am not sure how much I can still write. But you know me, I first write the entire story before I upload, so when I do start a new story, you know I will finish it.**

 **I will be publishing a few one shots under this story line. The first one some of you might already have seen. It was published in the VA10thanniversary project Valentines'day special. They have just released the mothers'day special and I will be contributing to the father's day special and will also upload that story here. I also have some ideas for original one-shots that I will post under this story.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. I had always hated it. I thought it was a stupid occasion. If you loved someone you didn't need one day a year to tell them that. But maybe I was bitter. Normally people were bitter because they wouldn't get anything from anyone on Valentine's day. I was the opposite. I had had so many admirers claim their undying love for me that I had become desensitized. This year had been no different. There had been an actual pile of stuff in front of our dorm room. Other guardians on Lissa's detail had looked at me annoyed. Even if the majority of the packages were for me, it was still a security nightmare and they had to sort out every parcel to make sure it was safe. Although I think I made it up to them when I told them they could have any chocolate they found.

But this year I was also a little excited. I had someone to spend Valentine's Day with.

Dimitri and Christian would be coming over and one of the guardians on Lissa's detail had offered to take Dimitri's shift from Christian so he could have the night off with me.

I had a surprise for him. My Russian vocabulary mostly consisted of profanities that I had picked up from a reluctant Dimitri, but now I was taking Russian language and literature. Lissa and I had an arrangement. Because she was putting me through four years of political science I was allowed to pick the electives. Lissa already had Russian at St. Vladimir's and said she wouldn't mind a little refresher course, also it meant her workload for the semester was lighter. She was enjoying the literature part though. Although there was some overlap between Moroi literature and human literature she was enjoying reading some classic human Russian books.

I was taking the course so I could surprise Dimitri with a full sentence at Valentine's Day next week.

The morning of the big day I was nervous. I had been rehearsing my sentence all week. I had even asked the teacher to help me with my pronunciation. I explained I had a Russian boyfriend and he seemed amused by that. It also meant I had to supplement some of my words for more decent ones and would have to translate them later on google. I couldn't very well ask my teacher to translate how I wanted to ride him like a cowboy all night.

Lissa was being giddy beside me and I shared a look with one of the other guardians on her detail. He just rolled his eyes. I was glad the bond was broken because I would have surely gone insane. She had a whole romantic dinner planned for the two of them. I knew Sparky wasn't much of a romantic but he was a surprisingly good gift giver. Lissa had more money than God and always preferred the more thoughtful presents. I suppose Christian had gotten her something instead of organizing a dinner. I thought the tasks were very well divided. Lissa was a terrible gift giver, but loved to organize these things, she had even asked if she could help me. But I declined. One look at her handy work and Dimitri would have known it had come from her instead of me.

Together we walked to our Russian class in the morning. We had two more classes today and then the afternoon off to prepare and in the evening the boys would meet us.

We sat down in the seats and opened our books to the page we had left off the last time. A few moments later we were met with our teacher.

"Good morning everyone, Today we have a real treat for you. We have a guest lecturer from Russia who will be teaching you some Russian history."

I nearly slid down my seat. One because I was very shocked at who walked in and two because I could already feel my nether regions becoming moist at the sight of him. In a minute or two, I swear there would be an actual waterfall running down my legs.

Before me stood my Russian God.

"Please welcome: Dimitri Belikov."

He looked different. Although I would recognize him anywhere, I did see a distinct change in his appearance. He wasn't wearing his signature duster, which threw me off a bit. He wore that thing everywhere. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a tight knitted- sweater with a V-neck which tapered nicely at his hips, accenting his broad shoulders. He had his hair tight back in a tail at the nape of his neck with only a few strands framing his face. He tucked one of them behind his ear. Now I love my man. I love how he looks in any clothes and out of them, but this was a new for me. Because the hottest thing I had ever seen him wear wasn't his clothes, no, it was the hot nerd glasses on his face. Think black rimmed glasses frames his eyes perfectly. I had never been one to go for the nerdy type. But maybe because I had never seen anyone look so good wearing glasses before. It did things to me.

My breath hitched in my chest and I saw Dimitri's eyes land on me. He took in my surprised appearance and I saw a small smile tug at his lips. I also heard several other female students in the classroom gasping and talking amongst themselves. I actually saw one of them fan herself with her notepad.

Dimitri started talking about Russia, about its history, about the buildings and I was lost in his story. The way he talked about the stories behind the buildings. I could have listened to them all day. At the end there was time for questions and I saw a lot of the female body raise their hands. I doubt they had ever paid that much attention before. He answered each question dutifully. He occasionally looked towards me. I couldn't think of any questions to ask him. I was using all my will power not to drool. At the end of the class Dimitri bid everyone goodbye and I heard actual noises of disappointment coming from the crowd.

"Miss Hathaway, would you stay after class please, I need to discuss something with you."

I couldn't do anything but nod. I briefly looked towards the guardian a few rows down from us and he nodded signaling that it would be fine and he would look after Lissa.

Lissa giggled as she got up. She walked passed Dimitri at the front and winked at him. He gave her an indulgent smile.

I saw I wasn't the only one who lingered around after class.

"Professor Belikov? I still have a few questions about the material."

The fact that this girl, Megan if I recall correctly, was pulling down her shirt to expose more of her meager chest while trying her best to look seductive wasn't lost on me. Now an insecure woman might get mad and intervene. But I knew that Dimitri could handle this and that any rejection from him would hurt more than any catfight from me.

She looked at me a little faul. Megan had always disliked me. She was pretty, I was prettier, it bothered her. It also bothered her that the male population was spending more time looking at me than her. It bothered her even more that I didn't give any of them the time of day. And now Dimitri was doing the same. Priceless.

"The material is outlined in the book. If you have any questions, you can ask your regular professor tomorrow. I am on a schedule."

He wasn't even looking at her. He was putting his notes in a briefcase. An actual briefcase. Oh how I liked this version of Dimitri. It was like roleplaying and the world was our stage. I should have worn a catholic school girl uniform today. We could have taken this student-teacher thing to a whole new level. Not that we were strangers to the student-teacher relationship. But this was a new take on it.

I saw Megan walk off a little peeved. Good.

I sat down at one of the tables in front. I crossed my legs and leaned back a little resting on my hands.

"So Professor Belikov? Why did you want to see me? Were my scores on the last test… unsatisfactory?"

I saw Dimitri swallow once at the way I slowly said unsatisfactory. He stepped a little closer to me.

"I believe you do require an individual evaluation."

I licked my lips. This Dimitri was fun.

"I really need to pass this class Professor Belikov, I would do _anything_ to raise my grade."

I saw an internal battle in his eyes. He was fighting his obvious physical reaction to me because we were still in the class room and the door was unlocked. Anyone could walk in at any moment. But he also wanted me. He wanted me here and now. I saw the moment he made his resolve.

He took the two steps towards me and opened my legs at the knees and stepped inside. He roughly grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Oh, and what a kiss it was.

"Jezus Rose, the things you do to me. It has been two weeks."

I moaned deeply into the kiss. It had been two weeks. Last weekend Christian and Dimitri had been away and by the time they got back we were off to Lehigh again.

I nipped at his lips and pulled at his hair slightly. The growl from Dimitri let me know he was enjoying it. I ran my tongue over his lips and when Dimitri opened up I battled with his tongue for dominance. He tasted delicious. Manly with a hint of his morning coffee. He trusted his tongue into me mimicking what he would do with his cock in a few moments. While he was still kissing me he was taking of my jacket and unbuttoning by shirt blind. I was in my bra in no time. His clothing was a bit more difficult since we would have to stop kissing to take his sweater and shirt off. He pulled back a little and removed his glasses and then his sweater and shirt. He was about to plunge his lips back to mine when I stopped him.

"Put the glasses back on."

He put the glasses back on and raised an eyebrow. Oh my God that was ten times sexier with glasses on. I let out a whimper of want. He smiled knowingly and returned his lips to mine.

He was brushing his fingers over my nipples and they came to attention immediately. The silk fabric of my bra which was usually very comfortable was now almost torture as it was moving against my overly sensitive nubs. Dimitri had his groin pressed to my core and almost subconsciously I started rocking into him. Every time I would rock forwards I would feel the roughness of both our jeans stimulating my clit. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Pants. Off. Now."

He ran his fingers over the zipper of my pants and on his way pulling it down, he pressed his fingers into my sweet spot. The motion had me whimpering in his arms. Once the zipper was down I lifted my hips up and he could pull the pants down. He left them on one leg while he freed the other. He used the newly found freedom to open my legs wide. He was rubbing his fingers over the matching silk panties I was wearing and I had a hard time not screaming out in pleasure. That would surely alert anyone outside of those doors to the extra credit I was receiving right now.

He skillfully unclasped my bra and let it fall to the side on the table. The moment my breasts where free he attached his mouth to one. I threw my head back out of pleasure and to give him full access. I touched my other breast myself seeing as one of his hands was steadying himself on the table and the other hand was still rubbing circles on my clit, and there was no way in hell I would remove them from there.

Although I was enjoying this immensely I needed him to fill me up. I needed him inside of me and by the bulge in his pants and the way his hips were rocking against me I knew he needed it too. I ran my hand over the stretched fabric of his jeans. He let out a growl equal parts pleasure and pain where his cock was painfully contained in his pants. I unzipped him and I could hear the sigh of relief once I pulled his pants down and freed his cock. It seemed happy to be released as it twitched several times in the open air.

Dimitri's eyes were now deep dark puddles of lust and I knew he needed this as much as me. He stroked himself a few times to feel the first sensations of pleasure run up his spine. He grabbed hold of his cock and leaned in to fill me. I still had my panties on but he just moved them out of the way. We were both too far gone to even think about taking the extra time and taking them off. He held my panties out of the way with one hand as he guided himself inside of me with the other. This feeling never got old. That first moment where all of him was sheathed deep inside of me, where I felt stretched to the border of immense pleasure and pain, was definitely one of my favorite moments. Well other than the actual coming that is.

He started a vigorous pace. No gentle lovemaking here. We neither had the time nor the desire for something slow. We could save that for tonight. Now it was about letting lose our carnal desires and giving each other intense pleasure.

I leaned back a little so he could penetrate deep and the feeling was amazing. I needed to stifle my outburst knowing that if someone heard us and came in we wouldn't stop. We wouldn't stop until we both found the release we so craved. But that kind of behavior could be seen as lude and could be cause for expulsion or at least reprimand, so I tried to keep my screams and moans in check. I saw Dimitri was having a hard time to. He was clenching it teeth and the only sound he would allow himself were the growls escaping his throat.

I was getting close. The fabric of the panties was rubbing deliciously over my clit with every thrust. We should be doing this more often. I was almost at my peak when Dimitri stopped and changed positions. I nearly growled in frustration. He had a coy smile on his face telling me he knew exactly what he did.

He flipped me around. I was now facing the desk and he was behind me. I thought I saw some movement from the corner of my eyes as I turned around but had forgotten it a moment later as his hands were on me again.

He made me lean forward on the desk as he entered me from behind. I hoped he knew what he was doing. With every thrust I became a little loader. The halls of the room now filled with my stifled scream and moans, his growls and the tell-tale sound of his sack hitting my ass. He was gripping my hips hard and I could feel his nails dig into me almost painfully. I doubted he noticed. Hell I barely noticed. The different sensations sending me in sensory overload. His nails in my skin, my panties rubbing rhythmically against my clit, his hard cock reaching further and further inside of me and his sack hitting my outer walls with each thrust. I was losing it and I knew by the way his body had gone taut, strained with the energy soon to be released that he was close to.

I buried my face in my hands as I screamed my release. My walls tightening around him, clenching and unclenching. He grabbed my hips hard and I do believe he drew blood this time as his hot seed jetted inside of me. After jerking a few times he landed spend on top of me still buried inside of me.

"So Professor, was my individual evaluation satisfactory."

I could feel him smile against me. But his only comment was uhuh. I had broken my boyfriend. I had never rendered him incoherent before.

After a few moments we reluctantly got up. We pulled our clothes back on and straightened the desk we had inadvertently moved.

"I still have classes today Comrade. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I promised I would take the afternoon shift of the guardian taking over for me tonight. So I'll be busy."

I nodded. That was good. I would much rather spend the day with my man, but Lissa had been adamant about the need to follow classes even if our boyfriends were here.

I picked up my jacket from the floor and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later senpai." I said in a love-sick puppy way.

Dimitri looked confused at the reference. I guess Anime and Hentai haven't reached Siberia yet. But if I was going nerd I was going nerd all the way.

The afternoon classes were boring. I saw Lissa day-dreaming. About her evening with Christian no-doubt. I nudged her.

"Hey you made me listen to this torture instead of being in my lovers arms so now you listen too."

She blushed but did start paying attention again.

It had been a long afternoon but finally classes were over and we went back to the dorm. Well technically a dorm. Actually it was an entire wing which we had to ourselves and our guardians.

I said good luck to Lissa and tried not to groan at the ridiculous heart decorations which were littered all around her room. No doubt in a few moments, candles would be lit, music would be on and they would have a romantic get together for two.

I am glad they would enjoy it. Well Lissa probably would, but the whole overly romantic thing just wasn't for me. If we did anything romantic at all it would come from Dimitri.

But tonight I had made an effort. I placed a table cloth on the floor and put out plates and cutlery. I had lit a few candles and had dimmed the lights a little bit. It was almost dinner time and there was a knock on the door. I opened to see a guardian holding take-out bags and practically salivating at the content. Sorry bud not for you this time.

I took the take-out bags and placed the containers around our 'table'. After about fifteen minutes Dimitri came walking in the door. He was still wearing the clothes he wore this morning minus the glasses. My face fell a little.

Dimitri chuckled seeing my reaction.

"Do you want me to put my glasses back on?"

I nodded vigorously.

He put them back on and surveilled the room. He was presently surprised by my attempt at a romantic dinner and sat down opposite me on the ground when I motioned him too. I saw his nose move up and down as he was smelling all the delicious smells coming from the food. He looked like a dog after a treat.

"Is that…?"

He asked, but I already knew what he wanted to say. I nodded. Indicating that his nose had been right. There was an authentic Russian place on the corner. They normally didn't do take-out but when I explained why I needed it they made an exception for me.

He was practically drooling now.

"Digg in."

And that is exactly what we did. I had ordered Dhampir size portions and even then it was barely enough. By the end I was sitting on his lap feeding him the last pieces of dessert.

"Mmm, Roza. This was amazing. It tastes almost as good as my mother's cooking."

I leaned in and started whispering the sentences I had practices in his ear. Which each word his eyes got wider. If this was a reaction to the content or the fact I said it in Russian I didn't know. But by the sound of the growl emanating from his chest I assume it was the former. As I finished and he pulled me back the adoration was clear in his eyes.

"You are amazing Roza. Thank you."

"I know you miss your home, our home. So I thought I would bring a piece of it here."

He pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair.

"I am glad you think of it as your home too."

He then moved from my hair to my neck and started lightly sucking it.

"I am glad you feel connected to Russia enough to take Russian."

Switching sides to the other neck.

"I am glad you learned those phrases in Russian. Hearing it roll of your tongue in perfect Russian makes me want to do all those things and let you do all those things to me."

I pulled back and got up. I motioned him towards the bed while taking off my jacket and starting on my T-shirt.

"Take everything off and come over here."

He was pulling his clothes off for the second time today.

"Everything except those glasses." I said with a big smile on my face.

The next morning I went to class again. Dimitri and Christian had left early so they could sleep most of the day and be on Moroi time again.

I ran into Megan and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Rose why don't you come with me."

I didn't really want to but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What is it?"

I asked a little annoyed.

The smile on her face only grew.

"You are going to leave campus as soon as you are able or I will show the teachers this."

She handed me some photos. Some photos of me and Dimitri in class yesterday having sex.

Now I should be mad. I should be outraged or embarrassed at least. But all I could think, when I was looking at the pictures, was what we had done yesterday. I could already feel the tingle between my legs. We looked good. Really good. The pure pleasure on our faces. I even think she has captured us the moment we climaxed together. I usually don't see Dimitri, certainly not when he behind me, but the look of release on his face made the tingle worse.

"You have copies right?"

I asked Megan while I jerked the pictures from her hand.

"Oh this one, I like this one. Oh or this one. We look hot in this one. Oh this one is going on our nightstand. And this one is just for me while I am here and have to miss him."

Megan just stared at me. This wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"Oh and I am not going anywhere. Dimitri and I are in a committed relationship and he was sure to mention that when he became a guest lecturer so he could spend Valentine's Day with me. Beside I am nineteen. What are they going to do? Dimitri wasn't grading us. So no conflict of interest."

"But, But..."

Now if she did take these photos public I would be in trouble. I could get in trouble for having sex in a classroom and the alchemist would have to scrubb the internet clean fo two Dhampirs doing it on the table. Although it might be worth it just to see their faces. But I was hoping Megan wouldn't see through my bluff.

I waved goodbye to meghan.

"Thanks for these!"

I walked away laughing, still going over the pictures and admiring them from every angle.

I left behind a stuttering Megan.

"But… But."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was my father's day submission for VA10th-anniversary project. Thought I share it with the rest of you ;)**

Abe's POV

This would be our first official father's day. I had asked Rose if she was comfortable with spending some time with me on father's day and her smile had been genuine and large. I had asked to plan the whole thing. I might have made a mistake on that one.

I had asked for advice from Dimitri, albeit very reluctantly. I didn't have problems with Dimitri, but Abe Mazur didn't ask for help. But I wanted this to be perfect. Now normally the child would have to pamper the parent, but I took it upon myself to make a nice day of it, maybe because I was a bit of a control freak and maybe because I felt guilty for missing all the father's day before this.

I had asked what kind of food Rose would want for dinner and he had chuckled and told me 'Pizza'. I had mentioned I wouldn't mind taking her to a fancy restaurant and told him money wasn't an issue. He had laughed and told me, she would be happiest with pizza. But he did tell me there was an Italian place in a human town not far from here that she loved the best. So I made arrangements to dine there.

I also asked if he had any ideas about activities. His delightful answer was, that she didn't have many hobbies but she was always in for something active. I nearly slapped myself in the head. Of course, she would be, not only is she a Guardian that trains several hours a day, but she was her mother's daughter. Which is actually how I got to the activity of the day.

Back in the day, I had introduced Janine to Turkish dancing. Not the belly dancing type. Although I might have purchased a costume or two for Janine in that respect. I wanted to take Rose to the more traditional line dancing. It would be nice to share some of my culture with her and I was surprisingly good at dancing and had been instructed in the dance forms of my region from an early age. I was particularly gifted in Zeybek and would love to show my daughter how to do it.

I had run it by Dimitri and he gave me an indulgent smile telling me it was fine.

I was starting to hate this holiday. It was turning me into a nervous wreck, checking and rechecking everything so I would make sure Rose would remember this day.

We had spent one father's day before this one, but she wouldn't have remembered that one. She was only a few months old. I wanted her to remember this one.

I opened my wallet and pulled out a photo of a baby girl I kept hidden behind cards and cash. The photo was taken a few weeks after our first father's day together and it would be the last photo I had of where I had been present for the capture of her image.

I was thinking back to that first father's day and how we had ended up here.

When Janine told me she was pregnant I was over the moon and of course completely petrified, but excited as well. Rose wasn't necessarily planned, but both Janine and I discussed that time was right for us to have Rose. Now my business meant I wasn't always around, something I regret to this day. We had lived in ignorant bliss back then. I had thought I had plenty of time to be around Rose and that a week or what on a business trip wouldn't hurt. After all, she was a baby, she wouldn't remember it.

Janine herself was also back to work after she had recovered from the birth. Because neither of us was available full time, Rose was living at Janine's cousins. Janine was only taking on short contracts to support herself and Rose and to stay in shape and keep getting new experiences in the field. I had told Janine I would be more than happy to support both of them, at least until Rose was old enough to spend the majority of her time at the academy, but Janine wouldn't hear of it. Not only was she a proud woman who refused to take handouts, even if I was taking care of my own progeny, but she also insisted on keeping with the trade. Taking too much time off would mean it would be harder to get back into the Guardian business.

I understood her motifs. Janine was a born guardian and even back then she was very skilled and promising. The low guardian numbers would mean she would always have a job as a guardian if she wanted to, even if she had taken a hiatus for few years to raise Rose. But it was different for a woman, especially a mother. If she wanted something more than a menial job then she would have to work extra hard compared to her unattached male colleagues.

I also felt Janine pull away from me and she started to pull away from Rose, now that she was back to work. And it got worse with every funeral of a colleague she went too. She understood she dedicated her life to a profession where chances were real you wouldn't come back. I know she was willing to lay her life down for her duty, but I could also see that now that she had Rose she was more hesitant to leave. Attachments for Janine were, therefore, a tricky thing. I knew she loved Rose, but she also didn't want Rose to crumble under the grief of her mother dying in battle. And perhaps in hindsight, she knew that Rose would follow in her footsteps and was protecting herself from wailing on her daughter's grave.

But when Rose fell sick while Janine was meant to leave for a job, I saw her hesitate. She didn't mind leaving the vibrant and happy child with her cousins for a short while. They all assured Janine she was a joy to have around. But she found it hard to leave her when she was sick. A child needed their parents when they were sick, and she was still so small. Seeing the indecision on her face I told her I would take her for a while. I had been wanting to spend some one on one time with her anyway and I too was overcome with paternal affection for the sickly baby, running a fever and who just wanted to be held.

Janine reluctantly agreed and I took Rose with me to a private house I had rented up the street.

She was running a high fever but the doctor, who I had called, demanding to come over before my child died a horrible death, assured me she was fine and that babies tended to have higher fevers than adults. They also spiked more rapidly but also came down much faster. He told me she simply had the flu. I needed to make sure she drank enough and if she didn't want to eat anything it was fine as long as she was drinking.

Rose had just been getting her first few solids of vegetables and fruit when she got sick.

I didn't really know what to do with a sick baby. I always knew what to do. I was always ahead of everybody. Always thinking of contingencies, mapping out strategies. I could call a checkmate in 20 moves. But I had no idea what to do with my sick daughter.

In the end, I settled for simply holding her and she seemed to be content with it. I had read somewhere kids get better sooner if you kangaroo. So I tried that. I felt a little silly holding baby Rose with nothing but a diaper on my own naked chest, but her relaxed demeanor told me she found it soothing. Something about being able to hear my heartbeat and feel the heat of my skin was supposed to help, but I am not sure if my tickly curls on my chest were very conducive to her healing. She fell asleep shortly after. I didn't want to move from my position so I just grabbed a nearby blanket and lightly draped it over the two of us as I kept rubbing her back and brushing her brown locks from her eyes.

It didn't take long for the fever to break. The next day she drank her milk and even started eating stuff too. Fruit, not vegetables of course. I slept with her during the day, laying her down beside me on the bed and just watched her breath and sleep.

I had always had a certain restlessness about me. This drive to push further, to want more, to be the best, but as I looked at the sleeping infant beside me, her small hand wrapped around my finger, because she needed reassurance of physical contact even when she slept, I felt at peace for the first time in my life.

I turned the tv on mute and saw it was father's day. I hadn't even realized it, but I thought it fitting. I really did feel like I became a father today. Sure I was technically a parent, but the most interaction I had had with her was rattling a few baby toys in front of her eyes and making funny faces at her. But taking care of her like this, being the one she needed when she sought comfort made me a father.

I had made a decision then. I wanted to be there for her. I was wealthy enough, I didn't need any more. My business wasn't the most important thing in my life anymore, she was. I understood why Janine kept working, but I was free to quit at any time. I would raise Rose and any other children Janine would give me.

Of course, it hadn't turned out like that. A few weeks later a message arrived from a business competitor and congratulated me on my beautiful family and that it was a shame if something happened to my gorgeous girl when I would be so busy with my business.

Safe to say, the man hadn't lasted very long and I made sure he never issued another threat again to anyone, but it had sobered me up. I never had any problems with my business endeavors. I had morals and ethics, but they did differ from most people I suppose. But for the first time in my life, I regretted the business I was in. But it was too late now.

I retreated from Rose's life for her protection. Not many knew of my relation to Rose and those that did were either _persuaded_ to keep quiet or were silenced in another manner. I kept track of her over the years, got hold of some Academy pictures and assisted behind the scene with their retrieval after she and the Dragomir princess had run away for two years. But the first time I had really seen her in the flesh was when she went to Russia to chase Dimitri.

The first time I laid eyes on her I had been speechless, of course only for a moment, Abe Mazur didn't do shocked or sentimental. She was beautiful. I saw so much of Janine in her. The way she walked with grace, how she had a stern expression on her face. But I also saw a lot of me in her. Not just her coloring, but her drive reminded me of myself. She had a determination that I could only admire even though I tried very hard to convince her to deter from her path. I wasn't surprised to learn I hadn't succeeded.

The few days I spent around her had made me miss her terribly again. But this time around it was different. Not only was I now in a position that nobody would even utter a threat against me, but now Rose was also old enough and capable enough to take care of herself. My own reputation kept her safe, but her reputation made it even less likely she would be targeted. Who would be crazy enough to go up against _the_ Rose Hathaway?

So gradually I was able to move back into her life and was glad to know she didn't blame me for my absence, something I notice she did do with Janine.

So now, even if it was about two decades to late, I tried to start a relationship with my daughter and was elated to be spending this father's day and hopefully many more in the presence of my daughter.

Randall's POV

I watched him say goodbye to his girlfriend as she and her father set out for, what was no doubt, a father's day outing. I had almost laughed when I realized my son was dating Abe Mazur's daughter. But as I saw him kiss her and stare at her lovingly I couldn't feel anything but envy.

Who is envious of their own son?

I sat down in on the couch and poured myself a drink. I let the burn of the alcohol distract me from my own thoughts and hoped like I always did, that this time the effects of the alcohol would be permanent and would rid me of my demons.

But as the burn faded I knew it had yet again failed in its task.

I suppose I was also a little glad he seemed to take after his father at least in one regard. He too had fallen for a girl he shouldn't have. She was a Dhampir and I heard she had been his student once. But despite the world disapproving of their union, they didn't care and were obviously happy. Hence, my envy.

I had seen them together on more than occasion now. I rarely visited court, but I had had my own apartment when I did. Nobody really knew I was here, except Nathan, and nobody really seemed to care. To them, I was nothing more than a drunk. Drunk Rand Ivashkov. That was the name I made for myself.

Strange how life turns out in the end. I tried so hard to protect my name from blemish and to be the Royal Ivashkov I was born to be, but life had dealt me a different card. A different card in the form of Olena.

The day I met her I knew she was special. Her brown warm eyes warmed my soul and her elegant way of moving had me mesmerized. Until I came to the realization she was a Dhampir and that a long term relationship would not be accepted by my peers. But I wasn't able to stay away from her. And when we were together it was good, I almost forgot I was supposed to do something else.

It wasn't long before she was pregnant and she couldn't be happier. I too shared in her joy but there was this ever-present voice in my head saying having bastard Dhampirs was unbecoming of a royal prince. I started to make excuses for my family and friends whenever I would visit Russia. I would even go as far as using a disguise until I reached our house, so no one would be able to recognize me. But when I held my baby girl for the first time, my Karolina, the apple of my eye, all my fears washed away and I was able to enjoy our time together.

Until that father's day a few years later. I had never really reconciled myself with having a Dhampir family. It was why I never married Olena. I was afraid of the name I would get being married to a Dhampir. I was happy with them, but I was ashamed I found happiness there.

And for that I resented Olena. I blamed her for keeping me bound to her. I couldn't pull away from her, even if I tried because she was so special to me. She shouldn't have been so special to me. I was supposed to fall in love, or at least be fond of a royal Moroi, but Olena ruined that. She ruined my heart.

Olena was now pregnant with our third child and Karolina and a toddler Dimitri were sitting around my legs handing me my father's day presents. Karolina had made a nice macaroni neckless at school and had added a charm to it saying it was for the best daddy in the world. Dimitri's present consisted of a finger painting, with what I could only imagine were trees and flowers.

I took them a little hesitantly. I hadn't been here in months and I saw Dimitri in particular barely had an understanding of who I was and only handed me the picture because Olena told him too. But as the day progressed he seemed to relax a little in my presence and I did the same.

Until I got a message from Nathan. He had called me, telling me what a wonderful father's day he had and that his son, a three-month-old Adrian, had gifted him a beautiful gold bracelet to commemorate his first father's day. He said it was engraved and had a few emeralds in the back. I had gritted my teeth. That was supposed to be my life. I was supposed to be married to some royal Moroi having Moroi children and live a life of wealth and stature. But instead, I was here, living a shadow life.

It was the first day I was ever drunk enough to hurt Olena. The fact she was pregnant with our child stopped me from hurting her stomach but wasn't enough to stop my rage from letting lose on her face or arms as I practically dragged her around the house, screaming it was all her fault for trapping me.

That had been a turning point in my life. I was never able to enjoy my family as I came over. That voice in my head, telling me this wasn't supposed to be my life and what people would think of me when they found out, only became louder. Every time I went to Baia, it seemed to end in violence.

In a way, I had been grateful for Dimitri for pulling me out of that cycle. I don't think I would have ever stopped on my own. I was too in love with Olena but resented her too much to just enjoy the moments we had together.

I went further and further into the bottle, hoping it would erase her from my memory, but every morning I would remember her. I would remember the look of love and fear in her eyes. I would remember the hate in my son's eyes.

I had been so adamant people not to see me as a royal who lived beneath his stature, I had inadvertently made a name as for myself as a useless drunk.

The door to my son's home had been closed and his girl long gone on a trip with her father. Abe hadn't been part of her life for 18 years, I wondered if I had any chance of reconciling with any of my children.

I laughed. The only hope I had was Victoria and that was because she was too young to remember the monster I was. The monster I am.

The kind of monster that envied his son because he had been able to do what I could not. Accept the love of the woman he loved and not give a shit about what the rest of the world thought. He made a name for himself as an honorable Guardian that loved someone deeply. I was envious because he had been strong enough to stand up to the world and to himself and claim what he wanted.

But in my eyes, he was just rubbing in my face that I was weak and he could do what I was unable to do. It was clear where he got his strength from and it wasn't from me. Was is so much to ask of Olena that at least my son would resemble me?

But I believe him looking like Olena was a good thing. Who would want to look like me? I was too weak to claim the woman I loved… love. Because I did still love her. Perhaps if I didn't this would be easier. Perhaps I could have convinced myself it was the wild years of a young man that had fallen for the first girl that crossed his path. Maybe then I would have found some piece, knowing it was never meant to be anyway. But I still love her. And that will haunt me forever.

I picked up the bottle once again as I stared at the door that had been closed several minutes ago. I took a few gulps, hoping against hope that this time, the alcohol would send me into blissful ignorance and erase the choices I had made.


	3. Chapter 3

This was my submission for the VA10th anniversary project. Some of the reviewers asked for me to continue this story. I might make it into a two-shot or even three-shot. I could think of a few snippets I could add here and there. But I doubt I will be making this into a full story. Pretty much used all my creativity on the subject in this submission ;) I would like to that Roguewords for checking it for me on spelling and such. Your help is appreciated.

RPOV

"No. Hell no. Njet, Non, Nee, Nein, Ie, I can't tell you no in enough languages. The answer is No."

"But honey, this is a great opportunity." I simply looked at my father as he was sitting on the edge of my bed, being completely serious.

"Whoring your daughter to some Royal is a great opportunity?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Rosemarie. We are not whoring you out. And technically it would be pimping you out." Great, leave it to my mother to correct even my rants. She was standing off to the side and I could tell she was already done with this conversation.

"You are right, shipping me off to marry some Royal does only benefit you so I do suppose pimping me out would be more accurate, or maybe slavery, slavery would be more accurate." My mother rolled her eyes and sat exasperated on my bed next to my father.

"Rosemarie, you are only going to meet him. All dignitaries will send their daughters so it isn't like it is a done deal, you are simply to go there and meet him, make a good impression. Even if he doesn't choose you, getting in good graces with him could mean a lot for our family." I paraded around the room, swaying my hips in a dramatic manner as I was walking a fashion show.

"So I am there to parade around for him to judge me like a piece of cattle and then if he approves of me it will have provided favor for my family. I think I will stick with the pimping analogy."

"I don't see the big deal. He is only a little older and I hear he is very handsome."

"Meaning he is old and ugly."

"He is twenty four." Well okay, that isn't that old.

"Well he must be really ugly then, if he is so wonderful why hasn't he been able to get a bride yet. What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. He has simply been too busy. I hear he has spent several years training in the military, making it as far as the special-forces." Right it was probably code for, he was drunk and whoring for a few years, or maybe he had some disease the public couldn't know about, maybe it left him defaced or something.

"It doesn't matter if he is six foot seven, has chocolate brown eyes and has the body of a God. I am not doing this." My father seemed slightly sympathetic towards my plight but my mother wouldn't hear of it.

"Rosemarie, you are almost eighteen. You have a duty to your family and yourself to find a suitable husband. You have obligations and responsibilities, and this is part of that."

The never ending story of my life. Duty, responsibility, my life was not my own. I used to think being the daughter of a duke was a good thing. I wanted for nothing; I got everything I ever wanted, except freedom. And it was something I craved more than anything. At least here with my parents I had some level of freedom. If I was married off to some Prince or high-ranking asshole he would keep me in a box and never let me leave. I had no illusions about what men want from proper ladies. And that wasn't me. I knew how to act like one. God knows my mother tried teaching it to me, but it never felt like me. I knew once I was married off, my soul would die a slow death.

"You are going and that is that. And I will expect you to try your hardest and not simply blow it to be spiteful."

I was about to begin the tirade all over again, but as I was looking at my mother, I knew it would be pointless. So I reluctantly agreed to at least go. Not that I had any plans of actually going, but it at least meant my parents would leave my room and leave me in peace. They got up and left the room. I heard my father say something to my mother about me agreeing to easily. I closed the door behind them and locked it and heard the last piece of the conversation between my parents.

"You call that easy?"

I smiled, despite myself. They were quite the pair. My father was passionate and rash like me, whereas my mother was strict and controlled, but had a mean temper. They balanced each other out.

I let a lone tear escape my eye as I said my silent farewell to them. This was the last straw. I couldn't stay here any longer. I have always known that I couldn't be who they want me to be, but I had tried nonetheless. But this was too much. I would not be bound to someone for the rest of my life simply because it was proper or would better my position.

I had always put my duty first. As the heir to my father's estate I was expected to handle certain matters, and I had always tried to be a good next ruler of this region. I didn't want to think about what would happen to these lands when they would become without an heir, but I couldn't stay here any longer. So I packed my bags like I had done a million times before, but this time I actually zipped it up and climbed out the window.

DPOV  
"What have you done mother?"

My mother looked like the picture of innocence herself, sitting cool and collected in the lounge chair in my room.

"I haven't done anything. I have simply invited the most suitable young women in our kingdom for some tea and to make your acquaintance." She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, apparently seeing nothing wrong with her actions.

"You mean, you are parading women in front of me, expecting me to pick my bride." She looked a little shocked at my choice of words, but then shrugged, because even she had to agree that this was the case even if it was veiled as tea.

"Well, I would like some grandchildren sometime soon."

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "You have grandchildren, Paul and Zoya, and Sonya is expecting another one."

She simply waved her hands in the air, dismissing my argument. "Yes, and I love them very much, they are my little munchkins, but I meant grandchildren by you, heirs to the throne. I worry about you sometimes Dimka?"

I sighed deeply as I sat down next to my mother and took her hand. "You know you don't have too. I am fine. I have spent my whole trying to be the best king I could be once the time comes."

She placed her other hand on top of mine and squeezed, trying to implore me to listen to her. "You have spent your entire life training and keeping people at a distance. This isn't just about the stability of the kingdom, this is about you finding someone to share your life with and someone who can be there for you and help you and support you."

"And I would love to find that person; I just don't see how inviting a very select few women will accomplish that task."

"Well you are going to be King, you do need a bride of stature."

"Karoline didn't marry anyone of stature and she is Royal, neither did Sonya."

"Yes, and do you see how that turned out?"

I sighed. I don't think I was getting somewhere with my mother. And I don't think pointing out that a royal marriage was a lot less likely to end in divorce than when I would marry a non-royal, so if I would marry one of these girls and be completely miserable with her I would be stuck with her with no escape, would help convince my mother to stray from her path.

"When are they coming?" How long do I have before walking to my execution?

"I have arranged for them to come on Friday."

"And who exactly is them?"

My mother handed me a list as she got up and kissed my head. "It will be alright Dimka."

I took the piece of paper from my mother and studied it as she left my room. I hardly recognized any of these names. I saw Tasha Ozera on there and was surprised. Tasha was a friend but nothing more, and I think my mother knew this, but maybe she had no choice. Tasha was in the right age category even if she was a few years older, and she came from a prominent family. I suppose not inviting her would have been some kind of faux-pas. I sighed as I resigned myself to my fate. Friday huh? It was Wednesday now. I could enjoy another day or so as a free man. Well as free as I had ever been as a crown prince.

I took some supplies, put on my old leather duster and informed the staff I would be going out. They knew that when I went incognito I didn't want a protection detail with me. God knows with all my training I didn't really need one. I told them not to worry but that I could be gone for a while, maybe the entire night.

RPOV  
As I was walking in the streets without guards or fancy clothing I felt strangely free. I was wearing some old pants I stole from a maid and a shirt to match. The jacket was worn, but warm. My bag was slung over my shoulders and my hair was tied in a ponytail. I looked nothing like the Duchess I was before this. I looked like anybody else on the street. Other's seemed to think so too, because nobody paid me any attention. Usually when I would go out it was a spectacle and I had numerous guards with me. No one was to approach me directly. But here people were bumping into me and stopping me to try their goods and convince me to buy something. I had taken a lot of cash with me, but didn't want to waste it on the first day, so I just got some essentials. After experiencing the market I went down to the lake. It would be a quiet day today. Most people would be working.

I used to come here as a child. There was an abandoned cabin at the far side of the lake, where nobody ever came. I knew I could stay there and nobody would be able to find me until I had come up with a plan. When suddenly your whole life opens up, the possibilities are endless, and I had no idea what I wanted with my life. But for the first time in my life, it was my choice. So I didn't blame myself for taking some time, in figuring that out.

I was so focused on getting to the cabin and dreaming of a free life, I didn't see the one other person that was here today as I bumped into him. How I could have missed him is beyond me, because as he straightened out I saw he was huge. Standing tall at six foot seven with brown eyes and a muscular physique the man was very noticeable, and handsome.

He looked down shocked. I suppose he hadn't seen me either. I mean, we were literally the only two people out here today.

"I am sorry, are you alright? I was deep in thought." I nodded as I brushed something off of my clothes.

"I am fine and I wasn't paying attention either."

He looked me up and down and I saw he was taking me in. He certainly looked curious and I could tell he did find me attractive, but I was glad to notice he lacked the certain blatant lust and drooling most men had when first seeing me.

"So what had you distracted?" he asked.

"Life's questions, the purpose of me in this universe. What fate has in store for me? What I am going to have for dinner tonight?" The last bit made him laugh.

"Good, all the important questions then."

"What about you? Why are you here when everybody else seems to be at work or doing anything else than simply enjoying this day at the lake?"

His face turned into a frown. He seemed to be contemplating his answer. "I am avoiding my mother."

It was my turn to laugh. At least I knew he was honest. A grown man admitting to avoiding his mother had to be the truth. Nobody would be using that as an excuse.

"Funny, mine is kind of the reason I am here too."

We sat down and the edge of the lake and started to talk about our families. I did some editing here and there, and didn't reveal I was a Duchess, but other than that I was honest. "It is like she wants me to be someone I am not. I just couldn't take it anymore. And for the first time in my life, I am free. And it feels great. I have my whole life in front of me and endless possibilities to choose from."

I saw him look contemplative and even a bit jealous. He had said his mother has been pushing him to settle down. I guess other people felt pressure too. I wasn't the only one bound by some kind of duty. He had said that he had taken today and tomorrow off so he could spend it however he wanted. I was starting to feel guilty about hogging all his time.

"So your parents don't know you have left?" I shook my head at his question.

"Once I settle down somewhere I'll send them a letter that I am fine. But I know they won't understand if I had told them. They would have pressured me into staying and I think I would have let them." I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling a little guilty. I was running away from responsibilities here. I hadn't really considered what kind of mess my departure would bring. But it was too late to turn back now.

The handsome man sitting beside me placed his hand on mine "It is okay to want your own life. You deserve to have one. You can't live your whole life living for your parents."

I smiled a little at him. "Yet, you are going back on Friday to do your mother's bidding."

He chuckled a little. "Unfortunately I have resigned myself to the fact a long time ago, that my life was not my own. So I am just going to enjoy the time I am able to do what I want and not worry about Friday. But you should run far and wide, now you still have the chance."

My stomach grumbled and he looked over to me.  
"I think with all your worrying about dinner, you forgot to figure out lunch."

I laughed. I really did.

"Come on. I'll buy us lunch."

Well I was never one to pass on food. So I agreed.  
He stood up to his massive six foot seven stature and pulled me to my feet.

"Well I suppose if we are having a meal together I should at least know your name."

He smiled as he extended his arm. "Dimitri."

I shook his hand and reciprocated. "Rose."

He purchased us a couple of sandwiches at a nearby deli place. He looked around a little warily? I wonder what he was afraid of. We took the sandwiches and walked around the lake. The sun was being blocked by the clouds and all of a sudden the clouds started to unleash their rain. At first it was a drizzle, but it soon turned into pouring rain. I was pulling him towards the cabin. We were already halfway there and there weren't any other structures around.

We were running along the lake. I could feel the rain permeating my clothes and drenching every inch of my body. We were heading into a tree line next to the lake and Dimitri spotted the cabin. He quickened his pace so when he reached the cabin he could open the door for me once I arrived.

I closed the door behind me.

I looked him over. He was taking off his duster and beneath it I could see every muscle that adorned his body. His clothes were stuck to his skin and left little to the imagination. He definitely worked out. His chest was broad and I could see his pecks tapering down into a six-pack, well more like an eight pack.

I was staring at him, I knew that, but my mind was simply too busy imagining this man doing all sorts of things to me to even care I was practically drooling. He cleared his throat and my mind started to function again. I blushed a little for being caught in the act, but decided it was his own fault. You can't look like that and not expect people to stare.

I took off my own jacket and noticed I was in a similar position. The jeans I was wearing were already skin tight, so the rain added little there, but my shirt had been a bit loose. Well not anymore. It clung to my skin, it showed all my curved and clearly showed a lacy bra underneath. Also the shirt was light and the bra was black, so the contrast made sure he could observe every detail.  
I giggled a little as he was clearly mesmerized. He shook his head and focused on my face again. He turned around and started looking around the cabin.

"Right, is there any wood? I can make a fire to warm us up and dry us?" I pointed to the corner and he quickly located the logs and set to work.

"How do you know this place?" he asked, still keeping his back to me, probably in an attempt to give me some privacy.

"I used to come here as a kid. Only me and my friend Lissa know about this place. Structurally it is fine, but it hasn't been occupied in years." He looked around again and agreed with me.

"I'll get some blankets, we need to get out of these wet clothes," I said. I saw him swallow but nod, still keeping his back to me, even though the fire was already starting to burn.

I threw a towel and a blanket towards him and started to strip. First my boots then the jeans, and then the shirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I was quick to cover myself with the blanket, but I knew I hadn't been fast enough. And honestly, I didn't mind. I kind of wanted him to take a good look. I had always been careful around men, always being proper. But it was very freeing to be able to simply let him see me and not have to worry about being a lady. And somehow I trusted him and felt safe with him, safe enough to let him seen my almost naked body.

I sat on the couch as I watched him undress. If his body looked good covered in skintight clothes, it looked amazing without any clothes. His skin was slightly tanned and smooth. I just wanted to drag my hands over it, feeling those muscles flex underneath my fingers. I wasn't hiding the fact I was openly ogling him, again grateful the chains of appropriateness were no longer shackling me.

He chuckled a little but when he was down to his boxers he wrapped himself in the blanket and sat down on the couch next to me. He handed me sandwich that was sitting on the table next to him.

"I think the wrap protected most of it, but it might be a little soggy." I shrugged. Food was food.

DPOV  
As she was munching on her sandwich I couldn't help but to look at her. I tried very hard to not think about what was underneath the blanket, but she had made that especially hard when she simply stripped in front of me. She was so different than any girl I had ever met. She was so natural and passionate and fun. I could see how she wouldn't fit in the picture of a proper lady her mother wanted her to be. It must have been suffocating for her.

I felt very relaxed around her. She had made me laugh, and for the first time in a long time I was letting down my guard a little. Why couldn't my mother invite a girl like her to the tea party? My choice would have been made in a second.  
I looked down at my sandwich a little depressed. It didn't do me any good to fall for her now, I won't be able to keep her, to be with her. I was only free for the next day. After that I had no choice but to go back.

She seemed to notice my change in mood, but I doubted she would have guessed the reason behind it. She grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers. "You're cold. I can make us some tea. Well hot water. I don't actually have tea bags." She got up to fill the kettle with water. I noticed that despite years of non-use the water was clear and not murky. It testified to the quality of building this cabin. Whoever built it knew what he or she was doing. I suspected the water was taken from the lake and filtered. So as long as the lake was clear, so would our water be.

She placed the kettle in the fire, letting the water heat up. She looked around the cabin, trying to inventory what we had to work with. "Come on, let's see if there are still some provisions in the pantry."

We went through everything and at least found something to snack on and a couple tins with vegetables, beans and even some corned beef. And to our luck there was a pack of tea lying around.

"The gummy bears were Lissa's and mine, but they are eight years old, so I wouldn't be eating those anymore. I don't know who the rest belongs too."

I shrugged. "This place hasn't seen any residence or even squatters for a while. So I think it is safe to assume the food has been abandoned. I imagine hikers or travelers would have used this cabin on occasion. Probably also where the blankets came from."

"Well it is ours now." She walked towards the kettle once it started to whistle and prepared a couple of mugs with the hot water and tea bags. I tried not to stare as the blanket was scooting down inch by inch and by the time she was close enough to relinquish possession of one of the mugs and free one hand to hoist up the blanket I had copped another eyeful of her perfect breasts.

I took my time with my tea, the heat from the tea a welcome feeling, however, the cold never bothered me much.

It was still pouring outside and by the looks of the dark clouds it wasn't letting up anytime soon. We might have to stay here all night. The thought both scared and exhilarated me. When the rain turned into thunder and lightning, Rose snuggled close to me. I automatically wrapped my arm around her, trying to keep her safe. Not that I would be able to protect her from being hit by lightning, but still.

She moved even closer and I suddenly knew this had nothing to do with the weather outside. She was hovering over me and our lips were only inches apart. God I wanted to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, but I wasn't the kind of man, that beds a woman and then left. And that is exactly what I would have to do, because the day after tomorrow, I would have to bind myself to another woman.

But she kissed me none the less and I, despite all the reasons not too, kissed her back. Her lips were warm against mine, despite the fact that the rest of her body was still freezing. She started to straddle my lap, intensifying the kiss and wrapping her hands in my hair and tugging slightly. I groaned as I pulled her closer. Things were starting to heat up, both on top as well as downstairs. I could feel her hardened nipples on my skin, even if they were still covered with the lacy material of her bra. I could also feel my cock pressing into her backside as I had already become fully erect.

I pulled back, trying to stop this from going any further. But her pleading voice stopped me.  
"Please Dimitri, I haven't made a single decision in my life, let me make this one. Let me be free for one moment and decide what I want. And right now I want you, all of you. I know we have an expiration date, but right now, I need you."

I could feel her desperation all the way to my soul. How could I deny her that, how could I deny myself that. Because that is all I wanted too. One moment that was mine.

So I kept kissing her as I picked her up and moved her over to the bed. The blanket fell away from her body revealing the tanned skin underneath. Her skin was no longer cold, but felt feverish against mine. I kissed her down her neck towards her cleavage. I was nipping and lapping on the skin exposed by her bra and she arched against my lips in an attempt to bring me closer. Her fingers were gripping my hair, pushing me further into her chest. My hands were busy roaming her body, tracing every curve and relishing every piece of soft exposed skin. They ended up at the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooked it, creating space between her breasts and the material. I pulled the bra away and saw her blush. I wondered how experienced she was with men.

I pulled back, suddenly regretting this. But I must admit the sight of her heaving breasts, with erect nipples waiting for my attention, was making my choice very difficult.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping she would say yes.  
She smiled as she ran her hands over my chest and down to the bottom of my pants.

"Never been more sure." And that was that. I moved down towards her lips and we joined in a passionate kiss.

She had made her decision. Gone was the inexperienced and slightly shy girl. All that lay beneath me was a woman who knew what she wanted, and wasn't afraid to take it. Overtaken by lust and the delirious feeling of freedom, she boldly nipped at my lips and pulled on my boxers.

I leaned back down and placed her hands beside her head. I leaned in and sucked on the spot between her neck and shoulder and I felt her body relax underneath me. I let go of one of her hands and started to slowly move it south. From her shoulder, to her ribs, to her hip. I hooked my thumb on the inside of her panties and pulled down. They slipped off of her hips and down her legs and I discarded them across the room. My hands slowly made its way back up and traced the inside of her leg, her thigh and eventually reached her warm, wet core. The moment I touched her she shivered and moaned. She was so sensitive.  
I brushed my fingers over her clit a few times and I could feel her breathing increase, part in pleasure and part in exhilaration at what was to come.

When I tested the waters so to speak and inserted a finger I felt her clench around me. She was so tight, wet and ready. She was rocking her hips onto my finger needing more. I pulled my finger out and hovered over her. I lined myself up and looked one more time, just to be sure. But I saw no hesitation, no unsureness. All I saw was love and a good amount of lust. She wanted this as much as I did.

I carefully entered her, going slow and inching my way inside. It wasn't long before I felt her barrier, confirming to me her experience with men had been non-existent. It made me feel special. I knew it was more than just her exploring her new-found freedom. She wouldn't have given her virginity to just anyone. I wanted to honor her decision for choosing me. I felt the same way towards her. I had been with a few women before, but I had never felt like this. It felt like the first time for me too. In a matter of hours, this woman had made me feel things I have never felt, and I wouldn't have wanted to spend my precious free hours with anyone else. I would cherish these moments forever, even if I knew it couldn't last.

I broke past her barrier and felt her flinch beneath me. I waited a few moments until she relaxed again and slowly started moving. Soon I felt her move with me and any pain she might have had had made way for pleasure as I heard small moans coming from her.

I saw the mischief in her eyes before I noticed her push me over and straddle me. She leaned her hands on my chest as she moved forwards and backwards and from side to side, finding the position that she liked. I pulled her down towards me and kissed her, while moving with her. My hands were on her back stroking up and down and eventually settled on her hip, helping her keep her rhythm.

It wasn't long before I needed to take a pause or I would have blown right there and used a switch of position to do it. I pulled her underneath me again and lifted one of her legs over my shoulder. I slowly moved, trying to bring myself down just a bit, so I could give her the maximum pleasure. But her body started to move more frantically, and I had no choice but to join in the frenzy, both of us now very close. I could feel her desperation for release radiating off of her skin and was determined to provide it. I leaned backwards slightly so I could thrust harder and deeper. And after a loud 'Oh God' I felt her walls clamp down on me and she gripped my arms tightly. I lost myself as well as I flooded her from within. After my body was done convulsing from my orgasm I fell down half on top of her half beside her.

And that is how we fell asleep with the rain still pouring and the thunder roaring outside and the occasional lighting illuminating the cabin.

RPOV  
We spend the rest of his free time together, making love, relaxing near the fireplace and eating from tinned cans and whatever else people had left behind. It was perfect. However, it was early Friday morning now and we both knew he had to be going soon.

I had been thinking about things too. I had seen about a million text messages from my parents, ranging from worrying to angry, to pure rage. The last one was from my mother.

I turned around and snuggled in a little closer. He was still asleep and I took this time to memorize him. This was probably the last time I would see him and I wanted to remember every single detail, from how his hair felt when I spread my fingers through it, to how his lips tasted, to how his skin felt pressed flushed against mine.

When he woke up and I saw the depression on his face as he looked over to his watch, I decided I didn't want to drag this out and make these last few moments the worst of my life. I wanted to remember this as the best two days, and not only the depressive ending.

So I straddled him. The covers fell away from my body and I saw him staring at my chest expectantly. I had noticed his fascination with my breasts. My hair and my breasts, were definitely his favorite things about me.

"So are you going to miss these tits?" I saw him look scandalous when I said the word 'tits'. I rolled my eyes, I forgot that his mother had succeeded in raising him to be proper.

Once he got over it, he reached out and deftly kneaded them in his big calloused hands.

"I do love them." In between my moans I looked at him shrewdly. I noticed he didn't actually say the word.

"You can't say it, can you? You can't say tits."

"Of course I can." But still made no move to actually say it.

I leaned in, pressing my tits against his chest as I whispered in his ear.

"Say it. Say you love my tits, say you love pounding into my warm, wet pu…"

"I loved your tits."

I laughed as I leaned back, so I was able to look at him. I suppose saying pussy was even harder for him than saying tits.

His gaze when from a little exasperated and ashamed to something completely different. He looked at me and I could almost see into his soul. There was such a vulnerability in it, it almost made me gasp.

"I love your tits, I love how you feel pressed against me, I love how you softly moan when I suck on your neck… I simply love you." His words had left me breathless. I knew I hadn't been just another girl to him. I had felt this connection between us, but neither of us had dared to utter the words. Because they were meaningless, because of our deadline. But as he said them to me, I realized we were so wrong. They were powerful and reached my very essence.

"I love you too."

I laid back down with my head on his chest, trying very hard not to cry and to turn this back around so I could still have a nice ending.

"If you didn't have to go, if you could be anything, do anything, what would your future look like?" I had always fantasized about it. What would I do if I were free to be whatever and whoever I wanted? But right now my only fantasy was that Dimitri would stay.

"I would stay here with you." I smiled at his answer, I had a similar train of thought.

"Forever? Because I think we would get tired of the food, also it would run out."

He laughed.

"Well, we would have to go out and get some supplied, but I mean in the long run. I would want to live here. I would remodel some things, update a few things, maybe extend this cabin. I would put in a yard with a large swing set where our kids could play and maybe a porch swing where we could sit underneath a blanket in the evening."  
I looked at him a little shocked. He hadn't just fantasized about being with me. He had fantasized about a whole life with me. And it sounded perfect.

I realized something as I heard him layout our fantasy. That is what I wanted, but there was no way, I could have it. Any other life simply wouldn't compare. So did it really matter if I was out in the world, being 'free', yet still not having what I wanted, or being back home and doing my duty.

Dimitri looked over to his watch and I heard him sigh as he reluctantly got up and put on the clothes we haven't touched in two days. His face was stormy. He didn't want to leave any more than I did, but he was obligated to do so. I suddenly felt shame. I wasn't the kind of person that runs away, but that was exactly what I had done.

I got up and put on my clothes as well. We had laid them near the fireplace and they had long since dried. In a sign of pure irony, the sun was shining brightly outside, no trace of the storm that had been raging these last few days. It was the universe's way of saying that our time was up.

I picked up my phone and sighed as I scrolled through the numerous text messages. Dimitri must have seen my decision on my face, because he asked, "You are going back too, aren't you."

I looked up at him and sighed again. "I have too."

"No, you don't Roza, You can be free. You can do anything you want, you don't have to be trapped your whole life."

I was glad he thought so. I was worried he might have resented me for running away from my duties, when he was facing his head on. "But what I want I can't have, and could you really love me, if I was the kind of person that ran away from my responsibilities?"

He sat down next to me on the bed and softly stroked my hands. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. These last two days have been perfect. I will always cherish them and remember them as the happiest in my life. But seeing as I will never be able to do it again, I might as well go back. Two days to last me a lifetime. It would have to be enough. It simply has to be."

I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eyes and onto his hand. He grabbed my face and gently kissed me.

"It will be enough. I know I will hold onto them for the rest of my life."

We had dragged out our farewells as much as we could. But eventually we closed the door of the cabin behind us. Part of me wanted to burn it. I didn't want anyone else staying here and defiling the place I had been happy for the first time. Part of me simply wanted to burn it out of frustration. We would never get those days back, so why keep this place. It would never turn into the beautiful picture Dimitri had painted in his fantasy.

But in the end, the cabin remained exactly as it was.

We each had to go into a different direction and we were awkwardly standing in front of the door, not sure how to say goodbye. I decided, I didn't want to say goodbye. So I stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, and for us, there wasn't any.

Once we eventually pulled away I looked at him one more time and walked away dragging my feet back towards my prison.

A few hours later I was standing in the parlor of the palace waiting to be announced. My mother had done an amazing job getting me ready in a short amount of time, especially since she had been seething the entire time.

I had simply told my parents, I had needed a few days to myself, but I think both them had guessed I had meant for my leave of absence to be permanent. I had felt it in my father's embrace as he hugged me when I came back.

I had seen a few ladies enter before me. All of them were very excited, but none as much as Lady Natasha Ozera. She seemed to be positively bubbling with energy. Well if she wanted him to so much, she could have him. I had my sights on an entirely different kind of man.

Finally my name was called and the doors opened to reveal a large room with places set for quite a few ladies. Most of them were off to the side, waiting for everyone to have come in. I could see an older woman stand to the side, she seemed to be coordinating this shindig. I held my head high as they announced my name.

"Duchess Rosemarie Mazur."

The older woman approached me as she held out her hand. "Rosemarie, how lovely of you to join us, Oh aren't you just a vision. I would like you to meet my son, Prince Dimitri Belikov."

She stepped away and my mouth dropped. I could see a similar reaction in Dimitri. He must not have seen me come in. I had seen a bored expression on his face, just before he recognized me and his demeanor changed. I suppose that means that none of the other girls had made much of an impression.

He quickly regained his footing and took my hand as he gently placed a kiss on it. It was protocol and he had probably kissed the hands of all the other girls too, but I could feel his lips linger on my hand, and I knew he was reminded of the many kisses we shared in the cabin.

He pulled back just before his kiss became improper and smiled a brilliant smile at me.

"Roza, welcome, I am looking forwards to get to know you better."

I smiled back as I moved over towards the other girls. But the smile never left my face and I saw Dimitri had a similar problem.

Maybe this would work out after all. And even though I knew we would never live in the cabin, maybe we could still have that happily ever after. I mean, he could build a swing set for our kids on the palace grounds.


End file.
